


You Were Right There All Along (Larry Stylinson)

by Larryssunflower



Series: You Were Right There All Along [1]
Category: Marvel, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mutual pining lol of course, Slow Burn, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, love triangle-square thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryssunflower/pseuds/Larryssunflower
Summary: The chill evening air whips around me as I take a moment to breathe. The sky is this beautiful mess of pink and blue, smeared across the horizon, the Brooklyn bridge standing proudly in front of it, the harsh lines creating a breathtaking contrast of sharp but soft.I sigh. What am I going to do? I feel like I have a massive weight on my shoulders, and I don't know how to fix it. A dull thud sounds behind me, making me jump slightly, turning around to find the source. Slumped against the door to the roof is Spiderman, clutching his leg, gasping in pain.My breath dies in my throat as I look over him.My Spiderman.





	You Were Right There All Along (Larry Stylinson)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever Larry fic that I have written on Ao3 (Or any fic for that matter) and I'm super excited to share it with you! I have been a part of the LaRrY OrGaNiZaTiOn for a while now and I just love them so so much. I'm sure some very talented person has probably already written a version of this, but I think this is a super cute idea and I'm really excited to share it with you all! I hope you love this as much as I do! kissy xx
> 
> -E

 

 

_Three months ago - Harry's pov:_

 

_"I am so excited for school to start up again! This year is our year, and we just have to be Homecoming King and Queen, like is it even a question?" Taylor giggles, clinging onto my arm as we walk down the bustling streets of Queens. "That's why we are here, in um- Queens..." She says, disgust trailing heavily in her words. I roll my eyes. Taylor lives in the upper east side of Manhattan and I live about four blocks away from where we are. Taylor isn't aware of that fact, well, she never asked me about it. Despite the great distance of our homes, we go to Eleanor Roosevelt Highschool together. A group of select students from Brooklyn and Queens, including me, were transferred to ERH due to our high GPA's. "There's a boutique down here that's to die for and I wanted to get the perfect retro outfit and I heard this is the best place to go! So for you....." she continues to go on and on about her makeover plans and to be honest, I'm really not paying attention._

_Glancing over at her, I watch as her red-painted lips move rapidly as she jabbers on, her icy blue eyes trained forward and her manicured hand clutching my elbow. We met last year when I had just transferred. We had gotten partnered up in our history class, and she seemed to like me a lot. She started to come up to me more at school and people around me told me that we were dating so I just went with it. People always tell me how lucky I am that I'm dating the Mayor's daughter, but it doesn't really feel right. I should be more excited about dating the most popular girl in school but I don't feel butterflies when I see her. I don't think I have ever felt butterflies about anyone before. Maybe there's something that's wrong with me._

_Something Taylor says brings me back from my thoughts. "... And I swear if that Eleanor bitch wins homecoming queen I will slit her fucking throat," She says, nearly growling. I furrow my brows, looking down at her. "I thought you and Eleanor were friends?" I ask, confused. For as long as I've known Taylor, she has been best friends with Eleanor. She sighs loudly, rolling her eyes. "Im not friends with her, im 'friends' with her," She says, using quotes while saying, friends. I still look at her helplessly. She just rolls her eyes again muttering 'boys' under her breath. As we pass an alleyway, a voice speaks out to us. "Please! Ma'am, sir can you please help! My dog is going into labor!" a mans voice shouts, and Taylor and I stop, looking over. "Come on, lets ep him," I say, starting to walk over, but Taylor stops me. "what if hes some homeless guy begging for money?" She asks, disgust laced in her voice. I just look at her for a moment. "this man needs us and if he does need money, im sure you can afford it," I say, marching into the alley. Taylor hesitantly follows, creeping behind me._

_I walk down the alley to the man. "You said you needed help?" I say kindly, and the guy nods rapidly, pointing down to something behind a dumpster. I lean forward, trying to get a better look. The heap at the bottom suddenly jumps out, slamming me against the wall. My head knocked backward onto the brick hard, making my vision spin as I hear Taylor shrieking in the distance. When everything comes back into focus, I blink and look at the man holding me against the wall. He smiles crookedly, his few teeth showing. I glance to the side and see the man who called to us holding Taylor, his hand clamped over her mouth. I get a sick feeling looking at his hands wrapped dirtily around her waist. I may not like Taylor as much as I should, but no one deserves to be manhandled like that. I thrash against the man, but he keeps me in place, chuckling. "there's no sick dog is there?" I spit, anger getting the better of me. This is what I get for trying to be nice to people. The man just leans closer into my face so I can see the particles of dirt in his pores. "woof" He says lowly, his foul breath fanning my face. I turn my head to the side in disgust, my mind racing a million miles an hour, trying to figure out a way out._

_"tsk. tsk. Phill, Stan, I thought after our last chat you were done with this." A cool but disappointed voice sounds out from above us, making my heart stop. I look up, seeing the one and only Spiderman hanging above us. "shit!" Stan, apparently, curses under his breath, letting me go and sprinting away. Spiderman quickly trips him over, covering his ankles in web. The second guy throws Taylor down into a muddy puddle and starts running away as well, but Spiderman sprays his torso, the force of it throwing him against the wall and sticking him there. I go over to Taylor, helping her up in her mud-stained clothes. Spiderman drops down, dusting himself off before going up to the 'dog'. He bends over, snatching my wallet back from the man, I have to force myself to look away from his round ass, and he sticks him up on the wall next to his buddy Phill. "Sit tight now," Spiderman says cheekily, patting their head, before walking up to me and Taylor."Sorry about them, last time I let them off easy, but not this time." He says, chuckling. I smile slightly._

_"Thank you so much, Spiderman! You're my hero!" Taylor gushes, running up and hugging Spiderman, who stumbles back, patting her back. "No problem love," He chuckles. After he breaks the hug, walking up to me. "Here's your wallet Curley," He says, handing me the wallet. I take it from him, our hands brushing as I do. Something erupts within my stomach, making me feel dizzier than before. "T-thank you," I stammer, my face burning. "Well, I've got to go, See you around," Spiderman says, sprinting away and leaping to swing from the nearest building. As I watch him go I realize that the funny feeling was butterflies. The first person to ever give me butterflies was the one and only Spiderman._

 

_And from that day on, I have been in love with Spiderman._

_\----------///----------_

 

_Present Day-_

 

“You with us Mr. Styles?” Mr. Burns asks, making me snap my head in his direction and away from the window I was staring out of. “Uh- yes sorry Mr. Burns,” I say, blushing. Yet again I was lost in the memory of one of the most thrilling days of my life. When I met the man of my dreams. Spiderman. I sigh, facing forward, trying not to get distracted again. I haven't seen him in about three months anyway, so there's no reason to be thinking about him all the time. He doesn't think about me. I wish he did.

The door to the classroom suddenly bursts open, and a scrawny boy stumbles in, his face red. “It’s about time you showed up Mr. Tomlinson,” Mr. Burns says, making the class laugh at the misery of the poor kid. He stands at around 5’8, wears rectangular glasses, an almost permanent beanie, and never stops adjusting his fringe. He quickly walks in, his head down as he rushes to his spot next to me. As the rest of the class settles down, focusing up front once again, he rummages loudly in his backpack before pulling out a worn notebook. He opens it up and I catch a glimpse of sketches and doodles, but he quickly covers it up wiht his arm before adding some more drawings. So weird.

I try to pay attention as Burns drones on and on about cell division and mitosis, as Louis scribbles in his notebook beside me. He’s always been strange, drawing in his notebook and mumbling to himself, or staring at me the whole class, creeping me out. I mean yeah, I'm kind of popular, but he doesn't need to stare at me every. single. day. I don't think I have ever liked him. We met at the beginning of last year, and ever since we have had almost every class together. I tried to be friends with him initially, he was still quiet though, despite my efforts of conversation. Then I started dating Taylor and got so many new friends, I stopped caring about being friends with such a dweeb. We always seem to get classes together, and I got unlucky enough that this year we're science partners. 

“Okay folks, today you will be starting out on your science fair projects,” Burns says, clapping his hands together. The class groans in unison, making him put up his hands, nodding. “Okay okay, I know _I know_. You will get through this. To avoid the scrambling to find a partner, you will just be assigned to your desk partner.” Burns says dismissively, making most people groan again but some people cheer, and he shushes us again. I internally groan. Know I have to work with Louis on a huge project. Great. “Okay, get to work, no complaining!” Burns says, turning around and starting to erase the whiteboard. I clench my jaw, forcing a somewhat friendly smile on my face as I turn to look at the Louis kid.

Louis is scribbling in his notebook yet again, his back to me, clearly covering up whatever he’s doodling. Like I would care anyway. I tap on his shoulder and clear my throat. “Um I’m pretty sure we should get to work on our project,” I say awkwardly, and he jumps, covering up his notebook with his sleeve. He slyly pushes the notebook behind his arm, smiling awkwardly at me. “oh uh yeah I guess so,” he says quietly, nodding and avoiding eye contact. _This is going to be painful_. We get our project topic and get to work writing down the proposal quietly, not communicating much. I don't even want to know how we are going to do the actual experiment.

My phone beeps, and then one by one, so does everyone else’s. I hear gasps of surprise and chorus of “Wow! dude! look at him!” And “Go Spidey!”. My heart leaps to my throat. It’s him. Spiderman. I fish into my jeans quickly, my hands shaking as I click on the notification. It’s a video of him. My Spiderman. 

My heart pounds as the video begins. Its a shaky video in low quality of him swinging from building to building, chasing a guy who stole an old ladies purse. I can’t help grinning down at the video. _What a man_. In the end, after returning the purse and tackling the robber, he salutes to the camera before sprinting away. My heart explodes with fondness as I replay the clip a couple times.

 

I’m way too obsessed with him.

 

“Phones away, please! Don’t make me say it again folks,” Burns calls out, and reluctantly, we put away our phones. I let myself watch him for a second more before I turn it off, butting it back in my jean pocket. After I sigh, I look to the side and catch Louis looking away. He was staring at me again? Jesus. So creepy.

Finally, the class ends, and everyone rushes out. I walk out and smack into my friend, Niall. “Hey watch where you’re going there pal,” he chuckles, making me smile. “That was your fault,” I laugh as we start walking together to our next class, English. “Guess what?” I ask wearily. “What?” Niall responds, glancing over at me. “I got stuck with Tom _loser_ son as my science partner,” I complain, making Niall shakes his head, looking down.

“I don’t understand your beef with him, he seems like a cool guy,” Niall shrugs. “There’s no reason to call him a loser just because he doesn’t have tons of friends like you,” Niall says and I shake my head. “Nope. He is _not_ a ‘cool guy’ Niall! It’s not that he doesn’t have a lot of friends, he doesn’t have any! He’s so weird!” I exclaim, and Niall’s about to say something when he gets slightly jostled to the side as Louis pushes past him hurriedly. “Shit d’you think he heard us?” Niall asks, a worried look on his face. “Who cares?” I say, shrugging, even though I get a tight feeling of guilt knotting in my chest. 

“Alright guys, today we’re going to be reading section two of _Of Mice and Men_ , you know the drill, when I call your number that you’re assigned to, I want you to read two paragraphs. No complaining. Afterward, we’ll take notes on the chapter and discuss.” Mrs. Robertson announces, and quietly, we all shuffle to get out our books, turning to the right page. Time for the most boring class ever.

The class moves slowly, and I can’t help but doze off a couple times. “Thank you, Connor. Okay, number.... 28.” Mrs. Robinson says, and everyone is quiet for a minute. That’s Louis. I glance up to see his face slightly pink as he clears his throat and starts reading in a wavering voice.

 “Uh- A-At that moment, a young man came into the bunkhouse; a thin young man with a brown face, with brown eyes and a head of... of um tightly c-curled hair. He wore a work glove on his left hand, and like the boss, he wore high-heeled boots. ‘Seen my old man?’ He asked. The swamper said ‘he was here just a minute ago....C-Curley.” He gulps, continuing on. My heart leaps. That’s Spiderman’s nickname for me. I have replayed that moment in my head I can hear his raspy voice saying it over and over. I shake my head, trying to get rid of the endless thoughts of the blue and red hero and focus back Louis, who is beet red at this point, stuttering before starting to read again. How nervous is this kid? He can't even read in front of the class without breaking a sweat. “‘Went over to his house I think.’” Louis finishes, looking down. “Thank you, Louis, Okay next is...”

 

\----------///----------

 

_hours later, after school._

 

I grasp onto the pole of the subway, swaying slightly as the train car rattles back and forth. The school day is finally over so I get to go back home to Brooklyn. I yawn under the fluorescent lights, yearning to get to my bed. The subway isn't as crowded and I feel almost calm. I used to be so paranoid about being underground and stuck with people I don't know but know it pretty calm for me. Suddenly, the lights shut out and scream erupt around me. My stomach twists in fear and I grip on to the pole tighter.

The lights come on again, this time brighter but flickering wildly. A strange voice sounds throughout the train through the usual announcement speakers. “You picked the _wrong_ day to ride the subway,” A deep voice rings out, making people cry out in horror. The train suddenly speeds up rapidly, and everyone holds on tighter. “For future reference, your death was at the hands of the Mole Man!! Hahaha!!!” The voice says again, finishing with an evil laugh. Great. Just what I needed on my Tuesday afternoon. To die at the hands of the Mole Man. Its like im living in a cheesy comic from the eighties.

“Oh no! My son is only four years old! He can’t die!” A woman cries from behind me, clutching her young son to her chest. Before I can even articulate words of comfort, a familiar voice speaks up. “Your son isn’t going to die, ma’am,” Spiderman says next to me, making me jump. “Ah! Curley! Long time no see,” Spiderman says fondly, clapping my shoulder. Butterflies erupt within me once again just being near him. I've been dreaming and watching him for so long and hes actually talking to me. 

My face burns and I can’t help breaking out into a grin. “I-It's been too long,” I say, biting my lip. Jesus. I'm always stuttering around him like an idiot. Spiderman just chuckles, putting his hands on his perfect hips. “Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a train to save,” He says with a wink, ruffling my hair, before breaking out into a run and heading towards the front of the train. I watch him go for a minute, disappointment bubbling up within me. I know it's his job to save people but I want him all to myself.  “It seems like he likes you,” the woman says to me, making me turn back to her and scratch my neck sheepishly. “Well, I-“ I start, but get cut off as the train suddenly screeches to a halt.

The woman’s son goes flying out of her hands, and in pure instinct, I leap and catch him before he hits the floor. The impact of his body sends me to the ground and I slide to the wall of the train car, the boy sniffling in my arms. The woman rushes over to me, thanking me profusely. I stand up, rubbing my sore back. That four-year-old is heavier than he looks. We wait for a bit, and I sit down next to the lady who then offers me a piece of gum in thanks.                      

In about ten minutes, a voice rings again through the intercom, this time light and raspy.  “Don’t worry everyone, the Mole Man is gone,” Spiderman announces, and everyone cheers. My heart explodes with happiness and pride.

 

He did it.

 ---------///--------

I open the door to my small apartment open, sighing and dropping my backpack on the ground. "Now where have you been?" My dad says angrily, storming up to me angrily. "I'm sorry dad, there was this thing on the subway-" I start, rubbing my forehead tiredly, but he cuts me off. "I don't care what happened! You are my son and if you dare to disrespect me anymore by showing up late, I won't have it! I want you home at 3 every day got that?" He asks, the vein on his forehead popping out. "I know that Taylor girl is no good for you! Those rich folk think none of the rules apply to them. Especially because she's the Mayor's daughter. Don't let her make that kind of influence on you," He says, and I nod, looking down. "Okay dad," I say quietly. "Good. Now go to your room and do your homework, otherwise, you're going to get kicked out of the school. You need to maintain your grades." He says sternly, and I nod again, heaving my backpack over my shoulder and heading to my room. "We have a science fair project coming up and if I get a decent grade it should boost my grade to an A," I say to him and he nods. "Good. I only want you to succeed son," He says and I mumble "I know," as I go into my room, closing the door quietly behind me. 

I sit at my desk for a bit, trying to do work, but I feel like I can't breathe in my small room, so I open my window and climb out onto the fire escape. I sit on the black metal, sighing as I watch the sunset over the skyline, my mind racing. Why do I have feelings for a superhero dressed in a latex suit? A _guy_ superhero at that? I’m not gay, am I? I’ve felt curious for a while, trying to ignore the deep feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I see a shirtless guy on tv or on magazine covers. And as much as I hate to admit it, but I’ve definitely checked out a couple gay porn sites out of sheer curiosity.

I don’t have any feelings for Taylor at all and I don’t know why I’m still with her. Nearly all my friends that I have besides Niall are tied to Taylor, I just don’t know if I’m ready to lose all of them. Its like I've been thrown into this whirlwind of drama and popularity that I never wanted in the first place. When I reflect on what I'm like at school, it revolts me. Before my mom passed away, she always told me to treat people with kindness. And recently, I haven't been doing that. If my mom saw me know, she probably wouldn't even recognize me. She would be ashamed of how I act. 

I look down, twiddling my thumbs together. What am I _doing_? I don't feel like I'm myself anymore. I don’t say anything when Taylor bullies poor girls and she’s conditioned me to not feel bad about saying mean stuff about people. The knot of guilt tightens from earlier tod. I should not have been like that to Louis. I mean sure, he’s weird but he doesn’t deserve to be treated like that. 

Arguing with myself mentally, I climb up to the roof, wanting to get a better view and hopefully some more peace. When I reach the top, I sit on the large edge, looking down. Our building is about seven stories high, so it's not that bad, but I still get a jolt of adrenaline when I look down. 

The chill evening air whips around me as I take a moment to breathe. The sky is this beautiful mess of pink and blue, smeared across the horizon, the Brooklyn bridge standing proudly in front of it, the harsh lines creating a breathtaking contrast of sharp but soft.

I sigh. What am I going to do? I feel like I have a massive weight on my shoulders, and I don't know how to fix it. A dull thud sounds behind me, making me jump slightly, turning around to find the source. Slumped against the door to the roof is Spiderman, clutching his leg, gasping in pain.

My breath dies in my throat as I look over him.

 

My Spiderman.

 

 ** End of Chapter One**

 

I hope you liked it!! Next chapter is coming soon!!


End file.
